XOmega
by Victor Rivkin
Summary: This short story has some minor sexual references, and some foul language. It is accompanied by a song of the same name, X-Omega, which can be found at Sound Cloud /head-joint/x-omega . I hope you enjoy the story and/or the song.


X-Omega by Victor Rivkin

In a world where people were considered normal only if they were perfect in every way, and no I don't mean famous or some such fancy, but merely ordinary, it seemed like the  
>majority of the people were, in fact, different in some way. Chris Bradley, 28, considered himself a loser in a world where most if not everyone were winners. He had been a winner once, well, at least sort of. He had had friends once, and his dreams of success were long since extinguished. He had been diagnosed bipolar with schizophrenic episodes. In high school, and this is when it started, Donna Funaro had written him a note. Little did Chris know, it was not a "I want to take you on a date" kind of letter, but let's be friends kind of letter. He got home that day positively elated. His adrenaline was pumping. It felt like bolts of electricity were running through him, it turned out officially that was just the beginning of his bipolar disorder.<br>Chapter 1  
>2012<br>"You know, Chris, times are changing. Maybe it's time you had a drink? Just one, it won't hurt." Vicente smiles at his friend.  
>"No, even if the world falls apart, I refuse to fall apart, too."<br>Chris flips on the news. "Whatever happened to the boogeyman, I wonder?"  
>"Too busy perfecting his golf game." Vicente quips.<br>"No really, Chris not only does that joke lose its luster after the tenth time I'm serious. Little imaginary scary things beat the crap out of actual scary things when it comes to comfort. How many more countries are going to be rocked by 9.0+ magnitude earthquakes this year? Is this the start of world war 3 also? It would have been unimaginable several years ago."  
>"Unless you paid attention to the 'net."<br>"Right, conspiracy circles don't cut it."  
>Cathy cries, "Cut it out! You bore me, anyway I am going out for a bit."<br>"Pick up some groceries."  
>"Do it yourself, Chris!"<br>"I can't drive..."  
>Cathy leaves in a huff.<br>Vicente shakes his head. "Too many bees in her bonnet sometimes."  
>"She's probably got a date, I guess."<br>"You ever think it's time for you to get on with your life Chris? I mean not all of us can be as suave and ladies-manish as I am, but go ahead and think on it."  
>Vicente follows Chris out the door. It's going to be a weird year, Chris can feel it already as he starts his walk, continuing his 'soliloquy' the entire way.<br>Chapter 2  
>The Metropolitan Opera New York City 1984<br>Sean Cassidy smiles and bows. He bows again. He loves singing in the opera more than anything. Well, not as much as his wife Maeve and their young daughter Theresa,  
>but it ranks third. People ask to be in photographs with him after the show, they ask for his autograph. He doesn't particularly mind these things, its all part of his career. Some things are more job like than others.<br>"Mr. Cassidy, my name is Jamie Madrox and I have a job offer for you, sir." A man wearing a trench coat says.  
>"I have a job." Sean replies.<br>"Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."  
>Sean turns, surprised, then gets ready to defend himself.<br>"Hit me, Sean." Jamie smirks.  
>As soon as Sean makes contact with the man, a duplicate appears. Jamie makes contact with himself, suddenly there's four of him. "Don't pass out, Sean, you aren't having quadruple vision. They call me Multiple Man for a reason."<br>"Wh-what are you?"  
>"A mutant, as are you. People with, in some cases, incredible powers, and I represent Charles Xavier. Like I said, I have a job offer for you."<br>"I can't do anything incredible like that. What do you want me to do?" Sean replies, dumbfounded.  
>Jamie hands him a card. "We are the X-men, follow my car if you want to see what you really can do. Even I don't know fully, but Xavier will be able to tell you."<br>Chapter 3  
>Ontario, Canada 2012<br>Lance Alvers drinks coffee and watches the news. He smiles, and goes back to his writing. "One day this will all be gone, you know Wanda. No more fighting, no more bills, no more blogging, no more Earth."  
>"So what are you writing about today, Lance?" Wanda asks him.<br>"The tragedy of earthquakes and how we could stop them."  
>"Totally. Ironic. Yet surprisingly sexy." Wanda moves her body over Lance's, toppling his coffee over. Their hands touch.<br>"Let's make some rumbling under the sheets, Lance? Not that it matters what with your plan and all."  
>"Here's to us, baby. Here's to no future."<br>"Jeers."  
>Chapter 4<br>Xavier Institute  
>"The youth are ready, whether or not you are, Charles." Sam Guthrie says. "Look at my sister! She's survived, become a full member of the squad even. I know my other siblings are ready also."<br>Sean Cassidy, the man now known as Banshee, sides with Charles. "Theresa should never have been told the truth so early on. Can you imagine the trouble she would be in if we didn't have the image inducers? I'm serious!"  
>"Let's put it up for a vote then, Charles! It would not hurt to expand our ranks in my opinion but I'm sure you knew that already friend. Dire times are coming and we don't even know why. The general public has no idea that mutants exist, at least not the kind with powers!" Sam replies.<br>Charles says formally, "All in favor..."  
>Chapter 5<br>Boston - the Frost Academy  
>Angelo Espinoza looks at his friends and smiles. He hears nothing beyond the music blasting out of his headphones. They are in the cafeteria, between classes and eating lunch. His skin, gray, has always confused him. The doctors did tell him that taking the Balanced Life medications would prevent other side effects to his rare skin disorder, which was okay because nearly 100% of the student body at the Frost Academy took Balanced Life medications, for whatever reason. Something that just over 1 in 100 people were prescribed in the rest of the country. He had mentioned it to Paige and she had said she would look into it. He just shrugged it off though, 'cause frankly he had better things to do like read his comic books and play basketball with his friends. Jonothon Starsmore, motions behind Angelo. Angelo turns to look but is too late. Before he knows it, Julian Keller has thrown him to the floor. "What are you man, some kind of freak? The kind they used to lynch just for existing?"<br>Keller's brought friends in Cessily Kincaid and Elizabeth Guthrie. Keller continues. "Grab him." The two girls hold him while Julian starts throwing punches into Angelo's face. Jonothon, Everett Thomas, Mondo, and Monet St. Croix all stand up in defense of Angelo. They grab Julian and Cessily and Elizabeth. Monet shouts, "Someone get Ms. Frost!"  
>But she's already there. The students all back away, or at least try to. "You all may as well pack your things and leave!"<br>"But Ms. Frost they were only helping to defend me. I don't even know why they attacked me."  
>"Angelo get to the nurse's office immediately! Pack your things, Keller, Kincaid and Elizabeth Guthrie. You three are expelled!<br>As for the rest of you, recess is over! Back to your class studies!"  
>Mondo laughs. "She can be quite the hard one sometimes! I am glad Angelo is okay though. Mister Lighter, you haven't said anything in awhile? Is everything alright?"<br>John Allerdyce flicks his lighter on and off. "I just feel like something is missing."  
>"Maybe you forgot your meds?" Monet jokes.<br>"Psh." Suddenly, John's sleeve is on fire.  
>Everett looks panic stricken as do the rest. "John, you are on fire!"<br>"What do you mean? I'm on fire? I know I'm hot but I thought you were with Monet...honestly Ev. OH!"  
>He stumbles to the ground and rolls around, managing to put it all out though his shirt is obviously ruined. They help him up and get back to class.<br>Chapter 6  
>Unknown facility<br>Clarice Ferguson sits in a cage, in total darkness. She figures, she is lucky she has a name. Well at least she supposes she's lucky. Jack, the other person in the room, has no arms or legs. "So, how did you get here?" She asks him.  
>"Same way as you. 'Cept more violently. Maybe it's best you don't know. Just cause you don't know Jack doesn't mean I think you can't handle it, It's that I know you can't handle it. I talk in circles but I do know a lot. What you think I was going to say I know everything? Well, I do know you are a teleporter, Clarice. I even know why they have us captive. Suppose that won't hurt to tell you, might even help us."<br>Clarice couldn't get a word in edgewise.  
>Jack continues. "Our captor, a Mister Ozymandias believes you to be a worthy successor to his master's throne, so the speak. Why can I tell you all this? I'm a telepath. My power isn't working beyond this room for some reason. And I'm sure the only reason we are in the same room is so you have to make a hard choice, Blink, for they know you as Blink. Stay in this room with me until we die or kill me and be let go."<br>Clarice baffled by all this information, befriends Jack. It had been rough growing up to fit in with her bright pink colored skin, but the last thing she wanted to do was be a killer. So they waited. Mostly in silence, a grim understanding between them. Clarice waited for the time when her so-called power would kick in, whenever that would happen. Knowing the enemies game plan was something Clarice intended to capitalize upon, and she knew, without a doubt she would get out of whatever they were in together.  
>Chapter 7<br>"Jimmy and Artie know something you should know, Theresa."  
>"What's that, guys?"<br>Artie creates a picture of the three of them being happy in mid air, a hologram of sorts.  
>"You mean we don't have to wear these ruddy image inducers anymore? That's wonderful!"<br>Artie makes a hologram next of an opera house with Banshee wailing away in it, causing it to fall down around him. Then a question mark.  
>"Yes, my father used to sing opera, why is the building falling down around him?"<br>"Good question, let's go ask him!" Leech cheers.  
>Theresa sighs. "Neither of you are psychic. I guess I'll talk to my dad."<br>"Did we say something?" Leech asks Artie.  
>Artie only shrugs.<br>"How did the meeting go today, da'?" Theresa looks her father, Sean Cassidy who is bent over his grand piano, sighs and takes a sip of his wine.  
>"The word will go out next week."<br>"What word?"  
>"You can't tell anyone the results just yet Theresa, t'would break my heart if ye did but only because Xavier so wanted to shelter the wee ones, yerself included. We are going to be letting the kids know why they were all at the Frost Academy. Basically we are just prepping the staff at this point so the kids' total shock won't overwhelm them when it happens. I mean, even havin' insiders like Paige Guthrie there, we almost have complete disasters occasionally. Supposedly, Pyro nearly burnt himself ta death."<br>"Pff...Pyro...Those Marvel comics are originally over 3,000 years old. Why do we have so much faith in them anyway, Da'?"  
>"'Cause, Theresa you and I both know its the only thing that will save us from what happens to us in them. That and precognitives are quite hard to find at this stage in the war... Sing with me Theresa, I could use some song in me before lights out."<br>Chapter 8  
>Dear faithful watcher in TV land. Sometimes I wonder if I should have been a movie star. Maybe I could be Owen Wilson's stunt double! Yea, that's the ticket! Instead, I'm stuck in this cosmic bubble with none other than Armando and some chick with lots of arms and another guy with some arms too...well I mean lots of arms they call that one Five-Arms I think but they miscounted cause he only has four. You see, between my luck powers and Armando's abilities we could be here...for a very long time. I kind of wish this wasn't a free for all to the death. Oh, and where's the salt? that might help get rid of the 'slug' who runs this place also. I only have one shot at this I know, so what the hell. "All of you guys must be brainwashed, can you even hear me, Armando? Help someone confused my way out of here!"<br>Longshot decides that's enough babble and ponders what he could do to get away from 'slug' and survive the arena. He seriously doubts he could survive this for more than several hours. Little does he know he's not even in an arena, but asleep.  
>Mojo intones over their chamber. "Excellent match! One of these days I may even finish you ugly toothpicks! Hell is not for the arena's worthy however!"<br>Chapter 9  
>Chris Bradley often dreams of flying. Sometimes he dreams of being disembodied, almost like experiencing astral projection, looking down at himself while sleeping. He mostly accepts it as fact that his dreams are nonsensical now. "Your doctors appointment is today, Chris." Cathy states. "Would you like a ride or do you want to take a cab or the bus?"<br>"I'll take a cab I guess. It's cold out."  
>"Yeah it is. Here, mom sent us photos of us as a family when we were younger."<br>"I miss her. I miss Debby and our nephew also."  
>"Hopefully some day we can be a real family again, but Chris, I've got to go I'm late for class."<br>"Okay. I love you."  
>"You are so sappy sometimes, Chris." Vicente appears.<br>"Leave me alone."  
>Chris prepays the cabbie and gets into the yellow car.<br>"Where to?"  
>"5 blocks east of here."<br>"Meeting someone at the loony bin?"  
>Chris doesn't hear him as Vicente is back. "You know sometimes I think it's cool how I can just go wherever I want whenever I want. Bet you I could make that cabbie's head explode!"<br>"Don't you dare!" Chris exclaims.  
>The cabbie slams shut the window between the front and back of the cab.<br>They reach the Circle Center and Chris gets out, Vicente following him like a shadow. They reach the building and Chris bumps into a man who is in a hurry. Pill bottles scatter everywhere. "Stop! Thief!" someone shouts from inside. The cops are already arriving on the scene, and surprsingly enough the man in question turns vaporous and emits electricity in various directions. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" the man screams.  
>Chris Bradley backs away, and passes out.<br>Chapter 10  
>Julian Keller, Elizabeth Guthrie and Cessily Kincaid walk in the freezing cold rain to the bus stop. "Mah family will hate me forever, I'm just going ta follow you two." Elizabeth cries.<br>"Toughen up. Be the tomboy you usually are 'Beth." Julian looks like he's about ready to smack her. "Man, we've been off the meds for a day or two now. Wonder what it would be like to be permanently off of them."  
>An elderly woman looks at them, she is seated beside them. "Sometimes its better to listen to your elders, children." She has a name tag on that says "my name is Jean Grey how may I answer your question?"<br>"Well Grand-ma," Cessily says "Life certainly has treated you well, hasn't it?"  
>"It treated me well in that none of my friends from my school grew old like I did."<br>The expelled students look repulsed.  
>"Well, this is my train." Ms Grey says.<br>"Bus."  
>"Train. Bus. Whatever. I don't need to be psychic to have lived a good life."<br>As they get on, they notice something is different about this bus. It really is a train.  
>"So, um, what train is this?" Julian asks, more than a little bit afraid and surprised.<br>"They call it the End."  
>Jean Grey doesn't look so old anymore, instead she is a red human sized bird with long talons and a razor sharp beak. Beautiful, in any case.<br>"And what does that mean?" Cessily asks.  
>"Well what it means for us is we are passing over. You see, you three never made it to that train station half of Massachusetts is in a fiery inferno. All of time and space waits for the answer to a question that that is scattered like a puzzle across the cosmos."<br>"So when do we get off?" Elizabeth asks. "Ah changed mah mind I want to see Kentucky again! And mah family!"  
>Elizabeth finds herself in her old bedroom in Kentucky, the one she had shared with Paige and Melody.<br>"Dad, something awful just happened."  
>"Go back to sleep, 'Beth."<br>"Listen to your father, dear. Supper will be ready soon then we can talk if you really want."  
>Sleep in the middle of the day? She thinks in her mind, but that is hardly the beginning of what is troubling her currently though as she falls asleep she wonders how much of it was really real. She doesn't know why, but she dreams about her big brother Sam and older sister Paige and hopes they are doing okay.<br>Chapter 11  
>Chris Bradley wakes up. His mom is asleep in a chair next to him. He tries to remember what happened, and shakes it off as a side effect of taking too many or too little meds. He tries to take them every day. Sometimes he messes up the dosage, but its so very rare that that happens. "Mom?" he says. "How long have I been out?"<br>She opens her eyes and exclaims "Chris! You're awake! Just a couple of hours! But you had me really worried...you are a hero for catching that thief."  
>A man in a long black coat steps into the room. Chris' mom says "This man wants to take your picture for the paper. I'll wait outside."<br>The man reaches into his coat and withdraws a cross. He holds it up to Chris' face and sprinkles Chris' face with water. "Bless this child for he hath been possessed by a servant of the Devil!"  
>Nothing happens.<br>"Ooo-kay." Chris says. "You are obviously not a reporter."  
>"And you are obviously not possessed by a demon. My name is Sir Bobby Drake. But you can just call me Bobby or Iceman."<br>Suddenly the water on Chris' face freezes. "What the hell?"  
>"Basically kid, I'm the best at what I do and what I do best is make ice. I can make water too, obviously."<br>"You are crazy."  
>"So are you."<br>"Touché." Chris smiles.  
>"I, well, that is my associates and I, believe you can do something similar what that is is not something we should probably discuss under current circumstances. Anyway, here's my card. I teach some classes at Frost Academy and work with the X-men primarily also. Basically, Chris...we are pretty sure we need your help. Charles Xavier will be coming to meet you personally in a few minutes, but I want to say first that if you ever need help with anything I'll be here."<br>"I have a lot of questions about all of that, but somehow I doubt you can or want to tell me right now. I'm also curious about that man who robbed The Circle."  
>"The man who almost robbed the Circle you mean."<br>Bobby Drake wheels Charles Xavier into the room.  
>Charles Xavier looked at Chris Bradley. Don't worry, Chris. I know you are sane. Something has attached itself to your body and mind, a parasitic link of sorts. And I am pretty sure it's another mutant since it is not a demon. Another person appears in the room. It's Vicente, but everyone can see him. "Got you!" Bobby exclaims. Vicente is no longer attached to Chris, as Vicente in both body and mind is frozen.<br>Chris stammers. "I...was told only I could see him."  
>"Most of the time that would probably be true." Charles smiles. "Lets get Chris home and figure out what to do with Vicente, shall we? That is Chris, unless you are curious to learn more about yourself. You can control electricity, by the way."<br>Chris looks stunned. "I'll say bye to my mom first."  
>Chapter 12<br>Pietro is running. Not running for his life, if he was he would be going ten times faster, but he doesn't want to attract attention. In any case, he wonders what he should do and is running to think. He isn't following Lance and the Brotherhood around anymore, but he worries for Wanda. The fact that Lance and Wanda have anti-telepath helmets is not going to help this war end any more easily, that is for sure. He remembers the day his step father made his helmet. "Pietro, there will come a time when the world is at war and you will need to wear this. Mine has saved my life, it can do the same for you and Wanda. Be mindful." Sometimes he wonders how his step father, Erik Lensherr, was so spot on about it.  
>Chapter 13<br>Pietro sighs a sigh of great relief. At least the Frost Academy is still standing. It's been years since he had been there. He freezes in mid run. Xavier has entered his mind. I warned you never to come back here, Pietro Maximoff.  
>I want to join the X-men, and I have valuable information. If you reject this, do what you will, but I can't go back to the Brotherhood.<br>Quicksilver continues his way inside, at a more, cautious, leisurely pace. "Lance Alvers is causing the earthquakes." He clears his throat "And my sister, Wanda, (they both wear telepath blocking helmets all the time, which is why you can't sense them I'm sure) is brainwashing any mutant she finds useful in getting to join their cause."  
>"What are they planning?" Charles asks.<br>"The destruction of Earth itself."  
>"Since this is all true Pietro, I need you to go back out there. Be our spy, if you will. We don't have much time."<br>Chapter 14  
>Monet looks at Angelo and bats her eyes. "Hun, can I read some of your comic book collection?"<br>"What title are you after, chica?"  
>"X-men. Do you have anything with people who make fire or something in them?"<br>"There's the Human Torch but he was part of Fantastic Four I think. Maybe Pyro? He's a super-villain."  
>"Yeah Pyro titles. Or at least ones that can tell me more about him."<br>"Oh listen, amiga. you don't even need to read these loco books. I've got it all up here." Angelo points to his head.  
>"Then tell me, what sort of powers does Pyro have?"<br>"Fire power."  
>Monet rifles through some of the comics. "Wait a sec...Pyro's name is John...Mr. Lighter..."<br>"Is John also. Angelo, I need you not to tell anyone but I am pretty sure these Marvel books are real. As in, they actually happened."  
>"For real? Are you and I in them, Monet?"<br>"You tell me."  
>"Let's look. I honestly haven't read half this collection, I 'inherited' it from some comic shop in L.A. No, I didn't rob the place! It was just abandoned and they left all kinds of garbage and comics behind!"<br>"Five finger discount!"  
>"Whatever, be nice to me or you can't read these, Monet."<br>"This is the biggest cover up of our generation. I'll find other comics if I have to."  
>"Okay, okay."<br>Chapter 15  
>John has burned a second shirt.<br>"Throw that damned lighter away, John." Mondo says to his friend. "It's cursed."  
>Paige is crying again, trying to cover it up.<br>Jonothon Starsmore tries to comfort her, though it doesn't do much for her. She knows Jono loves her. "She's gone...my little sister is gone..."  
>Jubilation Lee says. "Look, we all can feel some sympathy or empathy or whatever Paige,<br>sometimes karma is a one-legged-viral-psychic tampering with everyone's thought process."  
>"Jubes, knock it off." Everett interjects. "They may have been bullies but no one deserved to die."<br>Jubilee continues focused on Everett. "You know what I like about you E.T.?"  
>"What's that?"<br>"You."  
>Everett shifts awkwardly in his chair.<br>"That came out wrong."  
>Monet and Angelo saunter up to the table with a load of comics, a box labeled Generation X. "People," Monet says "We have some reading for the group to do."<br>"There better not be any math involved." Jubilee slumps in her seat.  
>"Only if you can't add 2 and 2 should you be worried? What? I thought I was funny?" Monet smiles.<br>Paige runs away from the table. "OH! MAH! GAWD!" she screams.  
>Chapter 16<br>"Emma! They know!" Paige bursts into Emma Frost's office, but the room is empty.  
>She fumbles with her cell phone then dials Emma's cell phone (leaves a message), then Xavier's Institute. Beast picks up there. "Hank! They know!"<br>"It was only a matter of time before the students figured out what was going on at Frost Academy. Did the transition go well?"  
>"You aren't listening to me! There was no transition! Emma Frost is M.I.A.!"<br>"Oh my stars and garters...We will be over there as soon as possible."  
>Chapter 17<br>"I think...I got something, Blink."  
>"I hope so. I still can't teleport or whatever."<br>"Nope, never mind. We have a new cellmate though!"  
>Blink is blinded by the light as the small entrance opens and a woman tumbles down, dressed all in white, though her outfit looks more brown than white at this point from all the dirt and mud that coat it.<br>"Hello, Emma Frost. I figure it would be rude to speak telepathically amongst the three of us since Clarice here is not a telepath."  
>"So how do you all intend to get out of here? All I can say is my powers are not inhibited presently, so if you have a plan we had better work fast."<br>"Wow, either are mine currently, but I have a hard time without my arms or legs getting from place to place. I'll miss them I suppose."  
>Emma smashes her diamond hard skin into their cages swiftly and eventually manages to free them both. "Do you two have any ideas? I could use some brain power here."<br>"We could pretend to be Apocalypse and just leave out the front door." Jack brainstorms.  
>"Sometimes the front door is the best answer." Emma agrees, as they make their getaway, dodging or confusing all would be assailants.<br>Several minutes later..."Well that was easy." Jack says "Maybe they diverted their attention elsewhere? Any idea where we are?"  
>They look around the desert they emerge in.<br>"I studied astronomy extensively when I was in school. At nightfall I'll watch for familiar constellations but we should walk in a certain direction and just get as far away from here as possible. Finding water would be good too, but Blink's powers will kick in sooner or later. Let us know when it does, Blink."  
>Blink nods, happy to finally be free.<br>"What about you, Emma? Are you happy to be out of there? Even if it was only a short visit?'" Jack asks.  
>"Oh, I came to rescue you two. Stumbled when I entered. Sometimes its good to see potential X-men's field ability and cognitive skills candidly."<br>Chapter 18  
>Monet calls a school assembly immediately for just students. The teachers have already retired for the day. Jonothon Starsmore looks at the comic in his hand. "They say Angelo and Everett are murdered. John dies of some sort of bogus virus. Sure it kind of adds up if you put the wrong pieces in the wrong holes, but whatever. I think this stuff is absolute rubbish. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose half my face, nor my neck and chest. Notice there's definitely differences in the comics from the world we live in. Sure, the world is getting torn apart by earthquakes and other natural disasters but come on, it's not the end of the world boys and gels." He simply doesn't want to believe. "I'll continue taking my medications no matter what."<br>John looks panic stricken. "So, if I stop taking my meds... I could die?"  
>"I don't think it works like that, John." Monet says. "Power could go to our heads though just like it could go to anyone's who has too much of it. Think carefully if you really want to be part of what I am proposing." Angelo has a graffiti can. He shakes it. "Why don't we write House of M, over the Frost Academy logos, Monet?"<br>"You don't read these books carefully enough, do you? Anyway, this is not about causing chaos this is about claiming what is rightfully ours. And maybe saving the world in the process."  
>"So is whomever that set us up here in one place a person with good intentions or ill, do you think Monet?" Everett asks. He's slightly proud his girlfriend is taking the initiative.<br>"I think I know one thing for certain. I'm leaving this place and finding out exactly what these people were up to keeping secrets like this from us. Who's with me?" Most of the crowd cheers.  
>Chapter 19<br>By the time Paige knows what has transpired, the halls are flooded with kids and their luggage loading into buses or cabs. "Where are you all going?" Sniffling, she asks Jono.  
>"I'm not going anywhere, love. Seems like a lot of them are set in their mind to leave though."<br>"We aren't bad people Jono. There's something I want to tell you."  
>"What do you mean, we, Paige? If you were in on this we are through."<br>Tears well in Paige's eyes. "B-b-but look what I can do." She says as she husks her form into that of some sort of flexible metal.  
>"And it's something I can never be apart of. We know the truth Paige. And I no longer trust you. I'll see you in class. Assuming this school even stays open."<br>"J-Jono...I-I love you..."  
>He walks away in silence, though tears well in his eyes also.<br>Chapter 20  
>Wolverine looks at Paige. "You did the wrong thing, kid. And you know it."<br>"I tried, Logan. I tried..."  
>"You should have alerted any adults you could think of immediately!" Logan puts out his cigar on Emma's desk. "Wonder what happened to The Frost."<br>"Logan, Paige called us. it is not like she is a squad leader." Beast interjects.  
>"Look fur-ball, any X-man should be able to get through tight situations like this!"<br>"The logical step, our next step, is to contact the children themselves whether through their parents or other methods if they exist. We are facing hard times Logan, let's act as a unit."  
>"So who is going to preside over the remaining students studies here?" Sam Guthrie asks.<br>"I will." Beast says. "I may not have taught a class since college, but I am sure I will be able to handle it. Logan, Sam, rendezvous with the rest of the X-men, we will overcome the obstacles in our path."  
>Sam hugs Paige. "I'm glad to see you, sister. I got a letter from 'Beth last week, our parents must be working that girl to death she sounded like she wanted to come back to school."<br>"I thought she was dead..."  
>"What? No, why would you even suggest that? Anyway, maybe one day she will actually want to go back to school."<br>Paige looks puzzled.  
>Chapter 21<br>Chris Bradley's diary  
>Dear diary, life has done an about face for me. It feels like an eternity since I've seen my friends and family, or even hoped I'd ever have a girlfriend (I miss Donna still) for that matter, but it has definitely changed for the better. I'm no longer a loser. Jonothon Starsmore plays wicked guitar, we are thinking of starting a band together at some point when we get out of school, though with the way the world is that might be kind of far off. Maybe with Victor Borkowski and Theresa. Not that Theresa has said yes yet, but I think she might agree. Anyway, there was a girl with electric blue hair that kind of made my heart flutter but she's gone. Apparently, she got wind of exactly what the other kids leaving had. But there was something different about her. I tried talking to her once, she just looked right past me. I guess maybe she reminds me of Donna in an about face sort of way. Oh, and, Iceman is training me to be a superhero!<br>Chapter 22  
>"Jay, will you fly with us up to see the Academy or not?" 'Beth implores her brother. Melody has already agreed. "Jay, it would be fun to see Paige, wouldn't it?"<br>Elizabeth of course has no idea if Paige is even there but she knows she has to get back there immediately. For what, she is unsure. Finally Jay agrees. He likes the quiet of the farm life, but he does miss his sister dearly. "Mom, dad, will you two come with us?" Jay asks.  
>"Who would look after the younger children?" Their mother replies.<br>"You kids have fun." Their father smiles.  
>Chapter 23<br>Jay, Elizabeth, and Melody Guthrie arrive at The Frost Academy. "This place is a lot quieter than it used to be." She says as they pass Borkowski and Santo Vaccarro in the hall. They both look positively freaked out, as though they've seen a ghost.  
>Laurie Collins fumbles with her meds. "W-w-who are you people and why are you with the dead girl?" She points at Elizabeth.<br>"Because I'm not dead." She says, matter-of-factly.  
>"Elizabeth, what is this? A mad house?" Jay asks, half serious. Sparks are emitting from a boy (Chris Bradley) running super fast up and down the hall. "Okay, what the hell was that?"<br>"Beats me. But I have something to tell you two."  
>But they've arrived at Paige's dorm room. Wind Dancer smiles as they enter. "What can I do for you kids? You looking for a school? We are actually the only mutie school in the world!"<br>Paige enters, sighs. "They are my family! And yeah, we have some explaining to do. But how Elizabeth? I want to know all about that first!" She hugs her family one by one, giving Elizabeth an extra long hug as though she thought she would have never seen her again.  
>Chapter 24<br>John Allerdyce looks at Paige and Jono. He misses all of his friends who left to join Monet but he reckons he is lucky to still have friends here. Supporting him through the changes he is going through. The faculty, especially Bobby Drake, is teaching him how to control his pyro-kinesis. It fascinates him, in a way, how few of the remaining students opted to get off of the pills but he figures this could change in time. In one joint lesson, he had with Chris Bradley, Chris was instructed to create fires with his electro-kinesis and John had to put those same fires out which he found to be no easy task...at least at first. Soon, he was able to put out any fire in a 50 mile radius, just by thinking about it.  
>Bobby commended his efforts saying, "Sometimes the war is won by the unlikely, no matter how small their parts seem before the end."<br>Chapter 25  
>"Why is he haunting me?" Darwin asks out loud, expecting no reply. Seeing an image of Mojo laughing in the air.<br>"Artie is sorry." Leech says.  
>"How did you two get in here?" Darwin asks. "This is trespassing, you know?"<br>"We asked Nightcrawler. But didn't tell him why we wanted to see ye." Banshee smiles at his old friend, emerging from the shadows.  
>"What is going on?"<br>"The world needs you, Armando."  
>"Can't the world wait? It's 3 am."<br>Banshee sighs. "No, it can't. The Frost Academy is missing half of its charges. And none of the parents have heard from their children, as of yet."  
>"In that case."<br>Artie makes a hologram of a smiling Earth with a band-aid on it.  
>Chapter 26<br>Elixir sits next to Skin, Jubilee, and Synch on the subway. They don't even know that he attended The Frost Academy, but he wants to make a good impression. "Still can't believe Monet up and left." Skin says. "Major loco. Dude, tu loco en la cabeza as well? What are you staring at white boy? Never seen a kid with gray skin? Watch this!" Skin extends one of his fingers and flicks the boy's nose. The subway car is empty besides the four of them.  
>Josh's face flushes with embarrassment. "Sorry, I just- I attended Frost also and I thought maybe I could join your crew."<br>"What gift did you get?" Synch asks him.  
>Elixir cuts himself on the arm with a pocket knife, just a small incision.<br>"Whoa! Man! He didn't ask you to get all emo on us!" Jubilee nearly shouts.  
>Elixir puts his other hand over the wound and it heals.<br>"Okay. Fair enough. Can you bring people back from the dead? Hardly matters," Everett chuckles "Your abilities are already surpassing Jubilee's and Angelo's."  
>Jubilee kicks Synch. "What are you going to do now, Synch? Shoot fireworks at me?"<br>"I'll heal myself, of course."  
>Elixir grins. Maybe he has found some friends after all. They exit the subway car. "Sorry, if what I was doing came off as ru-" He starts but never gets a chance to finish as Synch exclaims, "Monet!" But it's clear something isn't right. As soon as he reaches her, she punches him in chest, he goes flying. "What the hell?" Synch asks incredulously after regaining his breath.<br>She says nothing.  
>"You are bloody brainwashed, aren't you?"<br>"Everett!" Skin cries. "What is going on here?"  
>"Run!" Everett says. "I'll hold her back."<br>Everett attempts to synch with her, but as he makes contact, he vanishes.  
>Chapter 27<br>"Why are you here, boy?" An old wizened man wearing a pointed cap and what Synch figured to be some sort of robe. "I was waiting someone else, Everett Thomas."  
>"How do you know my name?"<br>"I have my ways. You may call me Merlin. You seem to have a kindness and urgency about you? You are a mutant, yes? Did you know you can retain other mutants' powers indefinitely?" Merlin smiles. "Let me teach you, it's been ages since I have had a true student of the arts."  
>"Okay, I guess. Where are we? A minute ago I was in a subway station in the Bronx."<br>"Between worlds. Not heaven, not hell, and certainly not Earth. Call it a haven I created for myself while I wait for the one who frees us all."  
>"At the end of our lessons I will teach you a spell to get back to your friends on Earth."<br>"Thank you, sir."  
>Chapter 28<br>Bolt asks Jamie Madrox, one of his teachers, "So, let me get this straight. Your duplication powers are a model of the way the universe works?"  
>"Yes, except that the universe uses carbon as well as electrical energy for replication to take place. And as Darwin, Xavier, and the work of Charles Darwin will have taught you by now, evolution and creation actually can go hand in hand. Also, remember this mantra. As is above, so is below. For, no one really truly deeply believes what they do is wrong humans want to be accepted and to be loved. They just are either crazy, hate and or fear what they don't understand, or simply are unwilling to accept change in some cases. Change is the river of life, nothing is constant within it besides change itself. Therefore, the only constant is change."<br>Bobby Drake knocks on the door. "Hi, well, I overheard accidentally but I guess that's just universal good timing. The team is coming together nicely."  
>Chapter 29<br>Emma Frost cries alone in her office. She feels like a complete failure, most of her students are gone. "The end does not justify the means, Charles!" She exclaims and turns around. Charles Xavier is there. She wipes the tears from her face. Emma, if what we are trying to do succeeds, none of this matters.  
>I know, Charles, its just..<br>Relax. Take deep breaths, it is going to be alright. I promise. Professor X smiles at Emma. Emma remembers her brother's headstone, Here lies Christian Frost, nailed to a cross. Born 1949 AD Died 1985 AD. People always figured it was some kind of sick joke.  
>Chapter 30<br>"So when do I get to see my friends again?" Synch asks Merlin.  
>"Patience is a very valuable ally. Today, is the day though. Do you detect a mutant presence here?"<br>"N-wait a sec. You're a mutant?"  
>"All of us are, depending how you define mutations and mutants, Everett Thomas. Synch with me, and I will teach you a song. Hold onto what you learned here Everett, for it is a deep understanding of what true magic and science are. Remember to hold on to what you learned here. It will prove most valuable in the coming days. In this era of right and wrong, know the faults and fear no contest. Trip your own traps lest your foes be forewarned. And trick them into loving you, but only if you have to. Synch sang these words at the same time Merlin did, and suddenly he found himself back in New York. Right next to Jubilee, Elixir, and Skin. "Watch this." He said and smiled. Jubilee hugged him. "Ev, where have you been?" Suddenly, they all find themselves back at The Frost Academy. "I can do a lot more than that too!" Everett laughs.<br>Chapter 31  
>The Frost Academy<br>Professor X looks solemnly at those assembled before him. "Good morning everyone. Some of you know, or may be able to guess why you are assembled here today. Sometimes it seems we will reach a point in history when everything is gone. We can stop this madness, fear, and hatred. We must make haste, as our world is rapidly being torn apart by tsunamis, earthquakes, hurricanes, and fiery infernos. Pyro and Storm are out in the field already, attempting to combat the blazes. Essentially, our mission is to bring back everyone that has ever existed to life so as to swing the pendulum so far madness, fear, and hatred can never rear their ugly heads again. Not everyone will be going. I would like to term this team the Omega Strike X-Men Team, or X-Omega for short. So, for the X-Omega, the team leaders will be Banshee and Emma Frost. Bolt, Synch, Darwin and Longshot will come along for support. If a team member is injured or dies, I want Blink to bring them back immediately then head back out. This may sound strange to you, but there is a plan. No one has to go, but the fate of the world and all time depends on us. The first leg of your journey will involve visiting Zeus and the residents of Mount Olympus. The objective is to ask the Cyclopses for a boon for Elixir. Elixir, you must somehow acquire the ability to raise the remains of the dead. With that, I think the Thunderbird is waiting. Are you ready to teleport them and the jet, Blink?"  
>"Yes, I have the coordinates mapped out. Thank you."<br>Chapter 32  
>Zeus smiles. He knew this day would come.<br>"Welcome, X-Omega! Before we begin I insist that any that are not immortal already sup on this wonderful ambrosia we have prepared. Now, don't look squeamish. There are no strings attached to this gift. You are all mighty warriors in my eyes, even if unproven. What is it you humans say? "The pen is mightier than the sword?" Well that too!  
>I know you all are ready to get down to business! What exactly did you want? I have some precognition but it's not perfect!"<br>Elixir explains what he needs.  
>"That is something, isn't it?." Zeus ponders. "This makes me realize there may be another nail to the coffin to win this war for humanity's sake. Do you agree, Darwin? It involves a beautiful woman! Only you are fit for this challenge!"<br>"I suppose. I don't really have an option do I? It's not like it will kill me...and nothing is worse than death."  
>"That's a good thing you agreed! Anyway, let me introduce you all to the Cyclopses! Arges, Brontes, and Steropes! Ask away, be aware though that they will only respond subliminally!"<br>Emma tells the team telepathically, All of this is completely legitimate oddly enough. The team is led to the Cyclopses. "Wow. I didn't think they would be blue pygmy elephants." Bolt says out loud.  
>Elixir asks. "Do you think they know what we need?" He looks suddenly sullen. Then perplexed.<br>"We have to wake up Poseidon before they will grant a boon to me."  
>Chapter 33<br>Pietro calls Emma "They are still basing their operations in Ontario, I guess they never thought we could counter them."  
>"Or they are completely mad."<br>"More than likely."  
>The team meets up with Quicksilver. "This way." He leads them through a mountain pass. "Their cabin is...right there. Save my sister. She's not right."<br>Emma opens the door as its not locked. Avalanche is crying. Emma raises a finger to her lips and tells the entire team. Be Quiet. She enters and Avalanche smashes her against the wall. Let Banshee handle this. He is wearing something that prevents my psychic influence. "That won't work on me, old woman!" Lance sends a ripple through the cabin and Emma tumbles to the ground.  
>Quicksilver. Remove his helmet. Quicksilver runs in at super speed.<br>"Pietro? Is that you?"  
>"He doesn't listen to you anymore." Emma says out loud. Synch removes the man's helmet. Emma freezes the man. Banshee sings to the man, to disenchant the curse. "You are not who you say you are, Poseidon."<br>"Wanda is buried in the back. She killed herself. I did love her, you know."  
>Banshee asks. "Why have you been trying to destroy the world?"<br>"What? My only explanation I have for that is I have been blacking out constantly. So I guess that is possible unfortunately. You want any more answers, you will probably have to look elsewhere." He sighs, gets up, and vanishes. They dig up Wanda and Elixir instantly understands how to revive her. Pietro smiles at his sister. "How do you feel? These people just saved you. And this kid brought you back to life even!"  
>"Th-thank you..." Wanda says.<br>A woman with red hair appears out of thin air. "Who wants to test their luck? Besides the alien."  
>"I do! I do!" Longshot says, then remembers he's the alien.<br>"So you are the beautiful woman." Darwin says as he steps forward.  
>"And you are all of the most dangerous mutants to ever disgrace the genetic code! Disorder and chaos must reign supreme!"<br>She raises her fists and charges Darwin. "Who the hell are you anyway? What a weird way to end this quest."  
>"Eris, you imbecile!" She beats him with her fists. "Ow! I broke a nail!"<br>Darwin yawns. "You do know you can't kill me right? I'm going to live forever."  
>She continues to hit him. Tears well in her eyes. "I just wanted to love and be loved. By all."<br>"Well then why not fight for the order of science and Darwinism!" Darwin laughs. "Join us."  
>"No!"<br>Banshee chuckles. "Leech her Synch."  
>Chapter 34<br>And with that, an era closed in history, a story ends in truth everyone lived forever understanding nothing could be perfect but at least with order instituted peace really would exist with art and science simultaneously. Everyone that the X-men could find remains of was raised from the dead by Elixir and Chris Bradley even started dating Donna Funaro.


End file.
